Xatu
by Sailolee
Summary: Harry and friends attend an Anime Convention. Just something my mind came up with while playing Pokemon. Also part of my Drarry Alphabet series.


X is for Xatu

AN: So. X. Yeah, this is a bitch of a letter. BUT! I happened to be playing Pokemon right when I got to this letter and guess what Pokemon I came across. *points up* Oh yeah. Harry Potter...with a splash of Pokemon. Don't worry, it's not a cross-over. It's just some gamer fun :D If you don't know what A-Kon is, you HAVE TO check it out, especially the Dallas one. And if you get confused, don't worry. I have a terms list at the bottom for all the words/names with a * by it. Uh-oh don't look now, my nerd is shining through! D8

Lol, this is like borderline Crack!fic but it's not I swear. It's cute, it's cute. And as for the R2-D2 guy...yes, he is real. He brings his HAND. BUILT. R2-D2 to the convention every year and it jsut gets better and better.

Warnings: Fanboy!Draco, Fanboy!Harry, cosplays, overall anime themes, overall CUTENESS! Somewhat borderline crack!

Harry and his friends gazed around, mouths open in awe at the sights before them. Everywhere they looked was anime. Anime costumes, anime drawings, anime music! It was unavoidable; and they absolutely loved it. They had never felt so grateful that they had bought their three-day tickets online then they were right that minute, especially with the line so long. "Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked, her face dazed as she watched a man dressed up as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto pass by. "If we are, never wake me up." Ron drooled, looking at all the practically nude girls in their vicinity. "I'm going to Artist Alley*, you guys coming?" Harry asked, gesturing wildly to the area with hundreds of hand-drawn, hand-painted pictures. Eagerly the others agreed, rushing forward to the area with joyful glee upon their faces. Each of them were dressed up as random anime characters as well, all choosing to portray their favorite anime characters. Ginny was dressed up as Misty from Pokemon, equipped with Pokeballs and a stuffed Togepi*. Luna was Misa "Misa-Misa" Amane* from Death Note, while Neville was Tommy* from Digimon Frontier. Ron was Ichigo Kurosaki* from Bleach and Hermione was the only one wearing a wig, having decided to go as Sailor Mercury* from Sailor Moon. Harry himself was dressed as Phantom Thief Dark* from D. with a stuffed Wiz* doll in his arms.

As they wondered around the convention they saw many amazing and odd costumes; A guy wearing a suit and a Pac-Man head, a giant Watapom*, Man-Lita*, and a guy dressed up as Atem the Pharaoah* with the hair and everything. They would stop and ask people for their picture if they thought it was good enough and they themselves were asked many times. Harry was continuously asked to have pictures taken, almost everytime he turned around. There was even a man with an R2-D2 robot with the front paneling open for bypassers to examine the extensive wiring inside. Ginny and Hermione went straight to the yaoi* section while Ron went straight to the yuri* section. It wasn't until he saw that one cosplayer did Harry have his first "episode" as it is sometimes called. He saw a person dressed up as a giant Xatu*, walking around. Without any conscious thought or any pause whatsoever, Harry made a bee-line straight towards the cosplayer, practically running to catch up to him, not hearing his friends surprised calls.

When he caught up, he tapped the man on the shoulder, practically vibrating with excitement. "Can I take your picture?" He asked, but there was another person asking the same thing right behind him, also with a heavy British accent. Harry turned and came face to face with the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen in his short life. He was dressed as Krad* from D. as well and the irony was definately not lost on Harry. "Hi." He greeted breathlessly. "Wotcher Dark. How are you?" The Krad cosplayer asked, raising a pale blonde eyebrow. "F-fine." Harry stuttered, then shook his head to clear his mind and straightened up pulling on a cocky facade. He was in character now, and Dark was most definately _not_ shy when it came to Krad. "What is the elusive Phantom Thief doing out in plain daylight?" Krad asked, circling the smaller male. As Harry was about to answer, a sound interrupted him. "_Xatu._" The boys both looked to the cosplayer watching from the sidelines, obviously bemused. Suddenly both switched into a dangerous mood, one rarely ever saw outside of these conventions; Fanboy Mode. Harry let out a girlish squeal, hopping up and down excitedly as Krad grabbed his hands.

"Did you hear that? He sounds _just like_ the Pokemon!" Krad gushed, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I know! I need a picture right now!" Harry crowed, fumbling for his camera as the other did the same. They took at least six photos each before releasing the bewildered if not highly amused cosplayer. After the rush wore off, both boys looked at one another and blushed deeply at their previous lapse of common sense and decency. Then Harry sniggered and they both fell into sniggers. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced, holding his hand out. "Draco Malfoy." Krad said, shaking his firmly. "So Harry . . . want to go get some Ramune* and Pocky*?" Draco asked, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Ooh, I wonder if they have dessert flavored* Pocky?" Harry wondered, his excitement rising again as he looped his arm through Draco's. They passed by both Harry's and Draco's friends who were watching on with an air of fondness. They decided to leave the two to their own devices. After all, romances started at an Anime Convention* are the purest kind there is.

Artist Alley- The section of A-Kon where artists can show piece their works and sell them at their own prices. It's also where you can get autographs from voice actors.

Togepi- If you've seen _Pokemon_, this is the little egg creature she always carries around that goes "Togeppprrriiii!" And it's so cute!

Misa "Misa-Misa" Amane- Misa Misa is a model in _Death Note_ who kills people with her Death Note and is the "Girl-friend" of notorious killer Kira. While I don't think Luna is like her, Misa Misa ultimately thinks she's doing a good thing and is somewhat...spacey.

Tommy- This was my third favorite character! He was the youngest of the Digi-Destined and he started out as a coward and the underdog. By the end of the season, he was highly respected and had learned to stand on his own two feet.

Ichigo Kurosaki- The main character of _Bleach_, Ichigo has red hair and is a hot-head. Sound familiar? :p

Sailor Mercury- The blue-haired braniac from _Sailor Moon_, her real name is Amy. She was quiet, studious, and loved to swim and had killer attack moves.

Phantom Thief Dark- The second main character of _D.N,Angel_ but a definite fan-favorite. He steals art pieces and the only way to release Dark from his prison inside the Niwa family is for him to fall in love.

Watapom- This is a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card. it's big, white, fluffy, has two antennas with white fluffy balls on the end and is absolutely A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

Man-Lita- This is an inside between me and my A-Kon buddies XD

Atem the Pharaoah- This character is from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and is commonly known as Yami or "Big Yugi." He's the spirit who lives in the Millenium Puzzle.

Yaoi- Gay manga/anime

Yuri- Lesbian manga/anime

Xatu- A giant, brightly colored bird _Pokemon_ D8

Krad- This character from D. is the other hald of Dark's soul (hence the irony) He does everything he can to stop and destroy Dark. He is cursed to be trapped in the Hiwatari family.

Ramune- A Japanese drink that tastes somewhat like carbonated, falvored water.

Pocky- Short-bread sticks covered in a variety of flavors, most popularly chocolate or strawberry.

Dessert flavored Pocky- AMAZING Pocky flavor.

Anime Convention- This is more of a personal idea since it seems that romances at an A-Kon would be strong because you don't have to hide your love for something viewed as "dorky" or "lame."


End file.
